El despertar
by Grizelink
Summary: Un grupo de amigos confundidos, una chica inconsciente y un villano demasiado sospechoso, se ven obligados a esconderse de la amenaza más terrible de todos los tiempos. ¿El mejor escondite? Fácil, el único lugar en donde la magia ha sido olvidada desde hace mucho tiempo atrás: la tierra. Lo más importante...¿Ella podrá despertar a tiempo?


¡Hola!

Despúes de tanto tiempo, casi 3 años, he vuelto!Antes que nada, quiero agradecer esos comentarios que me dejaron en mis primeras historias, de verdad me hacen muy feliz y me motivaron a empezar con esta historia. Les aseguro que he mejorado mi redacción, y cuido mas lo acentos. De cualquier forma, sugerencias, dudas o comentario son bienvenidos, sobre lo que sea. Una vez mas gracias por el apoyo (:

 **Nota:** The legend of Zelda y Super Smash Bros pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Ni los personajes ni nada relacionado me pertenecen. La historia aqui narrada es solo por diversión.

Disfruten!

* * *

Prólogo.

Un grupo de amigos confundidos, una chica inconsciente y un villano demasiado sospechoso, se ven obligados a esconderse de la amenaza más terrible de todos los tiempos. ¿El mejor escondite? Fácil, el único lugar en donde la magia ha sido olvidada desde hace mucho tiempo atrás: la tierra.  
Ahora ellos se encargan de proteger la tierra de criaturas desconocidas, pero su misión ahí es otra, encontrar respuestas y volver para salvar no solo a sus mundos, todo el universo.  
¿Ella podrá despertar a tiempo?

1 ... 2 ... 3 ...

Personas eran las que estaban con ella en esa espesa oscuridad, misma que le impedía ver con claridad lo que estaba pasando. En aquel frio y tétrico lugar solo podía escuchar unos pasos largos y seguros.

1 ... 2 ... 3 ...

Sus voces le resultaban extrañamente familiares, su presencia sin duda era conocida, pero ¿En dónde estaban?

Sentía pesados los ojos y el cuerpo helado, podría jurar que estaba temblando. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía fuertemente, su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Sintió una gota de sudor frio mientras seguían su camino.

Ellos se movían, hablaban, parecían sumamente preocupados. Zelda se desplazaba junto a ellos pero se sentía tan distante...

Ella no podía abrir los ojos.

4 ... 5 ... 6 ...

Personas en total, voces de hombre y de mujer, sabía que las conocía, pero no podía concentrarse en distinguir quienes eran exactamente. Se movían, caminaban hacia un lugar y aquellas voces no paraban de discutir. Ella siguió en su inútil intento por despertar, pero no lo consiguió. Aquello, lo que sea que fuera, era más fuerte que ella.

Se detuvieron.

¿A dónde habían llegado? El lugar era notablemente más cálido, pero no dejaba de sentir escalofríos. Su cuerpo estaba helado, a tal grado que no podía mover sus extremidades.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que una séptima voz hablara, la voz pertenecía a un hombre que al parecer no participaba mucho en aquella plática, al igual que las otras, le resultaba familiar. Pero ella definitivamente no empatizaba con el dueño de la voz.

Todas las personas hablaban, ella intento seguir su conversación, pero su estado actual se lo impidió rotundamente. Intentó moverse, gritar, abrí los ojos...

El dolor la estaba abrumado fuertemente…

Discutían, negociaban, ¿Que tenía que ver ella en todo esto? ¿No notaban que estaba a punto de congelarse?

Silencio.

Su charla había terminado, al parecer llegaron a un acuerdo. Alcanzó a escuchar una pequeña risa de la séptima persona, sin duda se divertía e inclusive sonaba un poco sarcástica ¿Disfrutaba de verla agonizando?

-Esto dolerá poco...-advirtió el mismo hombre en un tono burlón. Segundos después alguien maldijo en voz baja, otro gruño levemente y las demás personas se limitaron a guardar silencio.

¿A qué demonios se refería? ¿A quién le iba a hacer daño?

Seguía intentando encontrar respuestas, ¿Aquellas personas no planeaban despertarla?

Pasaron unos segundos antes de sentir que unas manos se posaban cuidadosamente sobre su cabeza, casi con miedo. Estaban extrañamente frías, temblaban ligeramente y eran de gran tamaño, quizás le pertenecían a un hombre. No sabía porque, pero deseaba que esa persona dejarla de tocarla, como si estuviese segura de que él iba a hacerle daño. De repente un intenso dolor invadió su ser, sintió una fuerte opresión en su cabeza, seguido de un agudo dolor que aumentaba rápidamente. Su cabeza le dio vueltas y una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

4 ... 5 ... 6 ...

Podía escuchar sus latidos, su dolor aumentaba a cada segundo y no daba indicios de querer cesar.

Dolía, le dolía mucho...

Sintió más lágrimas escaparse de sus ojos, pese a que aún no podía abrirlos. Quería gritar.

"Espero que esto funcione..."

* * *

Aquí el final del prólogo, si hay revisiones pronto quizás suba el primer capitulo hoy mismo! Receurden que cualquier comenatario, correccion, duda os ugerencia son bienvenidos! Y el hecho de que opinen me hace sumamente feliz y me motiva a seguir!

Se bien que mis antiguas historias e inclusive esta no son perfectas pero de verdad me esfuerzo, ojala les guste!

Como última nota, subire esta historia en la famosa aplicacion "Wattpad" con mi mismo usuario, por si alguien quiere seguirme (:

Muchos saludos y gracias por leer!


End file.
